


A Test of Egg-cellence

by Jbee



Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [13]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee
Summary: Soren and Kiran have teamed up to win this years The Order of Heroes Egg Hunt! But there's something much more important for Kiran to win then a shiny Grand Prize.
Relationships: Senerio | Soren/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Test of Egg-cellence

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a collection of short stories driven by the FEH Subreddit Weekly Writing Prompts. Published March 23, 2020. "The hunt is on for the Spring Festival's hidden eggs, with a Grand Prize on the line!"

“NO!” Kiran cried, “I can’t come out like this!”

Kiran stared at her reflection in the full length mirror of the dressing room, she was mortified at what she saw. Alfonse had given her an outfit to wear to the Order of Heroes Egg Hunt today, a peace offering he said, for what he had done last week.

“Oh come on!” Ranulf told her from outside the room, leaning on the white wooden frame of the dressing area hut, “All the other girls look pretty cute in their outfits, I’m sure you do too!”

“Really?” Kiran quietly asked, trying to peek through the slats of the wooden door.

The garden was a buzz of activity; The weeks long Spring Festival had begun and the games the Order of Heroes had organized were about to start shortly. Heroes in the Order could participate in a variety of competitions, there was the Bunny-Hop dance off, Egg-and-Spoon relay, and The Order of Heroes Egg Hunt.

The Egg Hunt was the most popular of games, yielding a grand prize for the team of two heroes who found the statue of Askr, the golden god-dragon hidden within one of the many eggs throughout the main garden. The more eggs a team had gathered the higher the chance they had of finding the dragon.

There were only two rules to compete in the Egg Hunt;

  1. _Every hero competing had to be dressed up in Spring Festival entire, must include rabbit ears._
  2. _No hero should force any eggs open before the end of the hunt session._



Kiran had only watched last year, as it was deemed too dangerous for her to join in, she was informed that over time the hunt had evolved into more of a battle royal for the eggs, but she was determined to participate this year and wanted to use this as a chance to prove she was capable of joinning the frontlines.

Her past conversation with Líf, weighed on her mind over the last few weeks. The summoner of Líf’s old world didn’t sit inside Askr castle, he was out on the battlefield fighting beside those he led. _Why should she be any different,_ she asked herself, _she should be there helping to protect her friends; she was the one to wield Breidabilk after all._

Kiran took one last look at herself, adjusting the pink ribbon around her neck and stepped outside the dressing room.

“Oh. My. Goddess.” whispered Ranulf before bursting out in a fit of laughter, “BAHA HA HA!” he wheezed, leaning on his crutches and holding his stomach.

“Huh?” Kiran was confused, she looked around at the other heroes that were in the dressing room hut. They were all dressed up in their Spring Festival outfits. Beautiful pastel colours in satins and shear fabrics, tailored and stylishly form fitted to their bodies. The clothing was lined with frills and ruffles and all the heroes looked lovely and cute.

Kiran’s jaw dropped, it was a far cry from what she had been given to wear. She looked back at her reflection in the mirror, the baggy, white and pink onesie bunny suit, with footie slippers and big pompom tail. She had fluffy crooked ears, and a floppy pink ribbon tied in a bow around her neck, Kiran scowled as she pulled her belt around her waist and secured Breidabilk to it.

“Looks like Alfonse is sending you a warning message about your up-coming summon session.” Ranulf laughed, trying to fix one of her crooked bunny ears.

“Well if he thinks dressing me up to look like a fool is going to stop me,” Kiran said putting on a brave face, “He’s wrong, I’m used to it!”

“That’s for sure!” Ranulf chuckled as he turned to leave.

“Hey, where are you going?” Kiran asked, “The egg hunt is this way!”

“No can do, not with this anyways.” Ranulf replied tapping his cast with the end of a crutch, “Besides I was appointed to be one of the judges for the Bunny-Hop dance off, since I am unable to take part in anything else.”

“But, then I don’t have a partner for the egg hunt…” Kiran pouted as she realized her chances of surviving the hunt were not so good without a second hero on her team.

“Don’t worry,” Ranulf reassured her, “You just need to find one egg, and hide in a bush until it’s over. Maybe you’ll get lucky and find the right egg!” he laughed, flicking the fake bunny ear on her head, and leaving.

Kiran sighed, as she watched him limp away. _Hide in a bush? Gah!_ Kiran thought to herself as she stomped away, stepping out into the garden. _None of the other heroes would be hiding in a bush, why should she?_

“You too, huh?” a dry voice from behind asked.

Kiran turned to her side to find Soren walking up beside her. He was wearing the exact same bunny onesie as her, except his was gray and white, with a green ribbon around his neck. His long dark hair draped over his shoulder, and he held his green tome close to his chest.

“Oh Soren, I’m so sorry to get you in to this mess too…” Kiran told him.

“Don’t be.” Soren sighed, “It was my choice to tell you about the upcoming summoning session and help hide the orb stash.” He gave her a mischievous smirk, “I don’t regret it. We will get what we want.”

“Oh! Where’s Laslow, I thought you two were going to be a team for the egg hunt?” Kiran asked, looking quickly around.

“Soleil needed someone for the Egg-On-Spoon relay. We planned to meet up after.” Soren smiled to himself.

“It’s nice to see you two finally getting along!” Kiran told him, her choice of sword fighter was always a point of contention between her and Soren, but it seemed that Laslow had started to grow on him. “Well if you don’t have a partner for the egg hunt maybe you and I can team up!

“Very well,” Soren agreed, “The sooner we are disqualified, the sooner I can get out of this outfit.”

Kiran stopped, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“hmm?” Soren turned back to her, trying to fix his bunny ears from flopping over.

“You don’t think I’m capable of fighting in the egg hunt do you?” Kiran asked, she could feel her face growing warm.

“No, of course I don’t.” Soren bluntly told her, “You have little to no combat experience. What makes you think you even stand a chance against the other heroes?”

“I was there when we fought Surtur and I defeated Hel!” Kiran shot back, “I should be on the frontlines with everyone else!”

“And both of those came down to chance, no one expected you to defeat them.” Soren replied, “If you think that participating in this little brawl with the other heroes will prove to Alfonse that you can work in the field, you’re grossly mistaken. Do you even know how to use Breidabilk?” Soren scoffed, “An ancient power like that, and the only thing you know what to do is summon heroes with it…”

Soren stopped and looked up as pink and blue fireworks, exploded in the sky above, signaling the start of the egg hunt. Kiran was trying to hold back her tears, his words hurt, but there was truth in them. Little was known about the ancient Askran weapon she held. Whenever she had used Breidabilk outside of summoning it always felt like it acted on its own, Kiran was just the vessel for its power, she never wielded it, it had always weld her.

Soren sighed, he knew he had been harsh, “I’ll tell you what, we win the egg hunt, and you show me you can at least survive out here.” He paused as if he might regret what he was about to say next, “I will personally train you to be in the battlefield.” Soren told her, shaking his head, “Who knows, maybe we can figure out more about that weapon of yours.”

“Training? Me?” Kiran asked turning back to Soren, she could hear shouting in the distance follow by the clang of weapons, the tell-a-tale sign that heroes were starting to clash.

“Yes, training. There’s no way you’ll be able to join us unless you can at least learn to defend yourself.” Soren answered, staring off in the distance, there was a few flashes of light, and the leaves of the trees rustled as a slight breeze blew through them.

“YES!” Kiran cried out, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him, “Thank-you! Thank-you!”

Soren wasn’t prepared for this reaction and stumbled back a bit, dropping his tome. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her off him. “Stop!” he snapped at Kiran, “Pay attention to what’s around you!”

“Oh, right!” Kiran replied clenching her fists, “Okay, let’s see…” she turned her attention to the woods around them, the trees were large, and of various sizes. Hard for those that required mounts of any kind, but perfect if stealth and range were your specialty. Kiran spotted a shimmer of light by a near bush, “Oh hey, I found an egg!” she cried out walking towards it.

Soren was bent over picking up his tome, when he heard her, he looked up in time to see the well placed egg that she was approaching, “Kiran, wait! That could be a trap!” he called out just as she picked up the egg.

“Tada!” Kiran gleefully exclaimed, “Our first egg!” holding it out for Soren to see, it shimmered blue and gold as light pink sparkles cascaded off of it.

Soren sighed in relief, snatching the egg and stashing it in the deep pocket of the bunny suit he wore. “Next time, listen when I’m trying to instruct you.” He lectured her, turning his back and walking deeper into the woods. “The next one really could be a trap.”

* * *

The main garden of Askr castle was the largest of all the gardens and housed multiple different flora and fauna, as well as a large lake, streams, cascading waterfalls, temples, shrines and the Kings Tomb. Kiran and Soren had spent their morning in the fourth quadrant of the garden, more commonly called the Brave forest. The trees were large and provided cover, but the thick canopy blocked out the sunshine, leaving the air cool and with little light. Hidden creatures throughout the shrubbery and red caps could be heard chattering and chirping, and they had acquired a couple more eggs well they made their way through the woods which had been eerily quiet of other heroes.

Kiran and Soren happened upon a makeshift stone path, the stones imbedded in the ground had looked old and well-worn, leading through a thicket of bamboo and into a clearing. They followed the path which lead to a small red shrine with stone dragons on each side.

“Oh, this must be one of the shrines to the Askran god-dragon-“ Kiran began to say.

“Shh!” Soren cut her off, and nodded towards the shrine.

Kiran noticed a figure kneeling in front of the old wooden shrine, they were as still as the two statues that were on either side of them. Behind the figure a pile of eggs shimmered in all different colours.

“R-Ryoma?” Kiran stuttered when she recognized who the kneeling figure was.

The warrior wore red and white armor, with his long brown hair push back from his stern face, brilliant crimson bunny ears on top. The leaves rustled softly, and Kiran realized that the woods had become quiet except for the sound of the wind and it sent shivers down her spine.

“You… have done well to come this far.” Royoma quietly said, his voice being carried by the breeze.

Kiran was a bit confused and looked at the four eggs she held in her arms, Soren was clearly uncomfortable with this situation, and clutched his tome close to his chest, she felt the need to address Ryoma herself and began walking over to the shine, “I don’t think we’ve done that well, I mean look at your pile of eggs in comparison!” she told him, nervously laughing.

Her approach caught Soren and Ryoma off guard, and the large warrior began to stand up, blocking the egg pile from view.

“I must ask you not to come any closer, and to be on your way my summoner.” Ryome told Kiran towering over them, “My family and I have no quarrel with you or your tactician. We are here to win the grand prize for Hoshido, and I promise you, you will not win if you try to challenge us.” Ryoma warned them.

Kiran stopped, she was about a few feet away at this point with Soren close to her side. “We should go.” He whispered, and Kiran nodded in agreement.

Ryoma cleared his throat, “We will let you leave here, but I must ask you to surrender those eggs you are carrying summoner.”

“What!?” Kiran cried out, “No way!”

“I’m afraid if you do not comply, we will have no choice but to take them from you.” Ryoma sighed as he approached Kiran reaching out and gesturing for her to give him the eggs, “Do not force my hand summoner.”

Kiran recoiled away from Royma, she didn’t want to give up her eggs to him, each one was a small chance of her winning this game, and Soren’s approval to train her to fight.

Ryoma scowled, as he reached for his sword, “You leave me no choice…”

“BROTHER, WAIT!” an unseen voice called out.

Kiran turned to see Sakura, the youngest Hoshidan princess, run out from behind the shrine, tears in her eyes, clutching her staff, trying not to trip over her white kimono, small carrots printed on the fabric and tiny bunny ears on top of her strawberry blonde bob. She ran up to Ryoma and placed her hand on his, stopping him from unsheathing his weapon.

“Brother, please, we have so many eggs already, I’m sure we can let Kiran keep hers!” Sakura pleaded with him, tears running down her cheeks, “Brother please, they’re my friends!”

Ryoma’s face softened as he stared down at his young sister, sighing as he pushed his sword back into it sheath with a _click_ , “Hinoka, Corrin, you both can come out from your posts.” he called out, “We will let these two go with what they carry.”

The leaves began to rustle again, as a white Pegasus dropped down from the canopy, Hinoka rode on top of it, white rabbit ears attached to her hairband, and a sea sponge secured to her towel as a tail, she carried a wooden bucket full of eggs, and swiftly flew down to add them on the pile in front of the shrine. A soft moaning came from the pile as it was disturbed, and Corrin who had been hiding within rolled out and stumbled over to brace herself against one of the dragon statues, purple flames licked at her silver armor, and she looked as if she was about to collapse.

“Is she going to be okay?” Kiran asked quietly, looking at Corrin doubled over in pain.

“Hmm? Oh her? Yes, she’s fine. She’s always like this.” Ryoma responded nonchalantly, waving the question off with his hand, and fixing the rabbit ears on Corrin’s head, “You two should be on your way, I don’t think there is much time left if you plan on gathering more eggs.” He told Soren and Kiran, escorting them away from the shrine, “My apologies if I frightened you my summoner.” He said as he bowed.

Just as he did Kiran heard a soft whistle over her shoulder. A singular arrow blew by her, missing it’s intended target when Ryoma bowed. The three heroes looked back into the woods and out of the shadows they saw Takumi, the second prince of Hoshido, approaching. His eyes were full of fury, and he was followed closely behind by Xander the first prince of Nohr, his sister Camilla, riding a white dragon, and brother Leo, on top of a horse and holding a picnic basket.

“YOU!” Takumi shouted, stopping to fire another arrow at Ryoma, “I trusted you!”

Ryoma laughed, pulling out his sword and deflecting the attack, swinging back, sending a wave of electrical power toward his younger brother. “You’re not still sore about our choice to bring Corrin over you, little brother?” Ryoma asked him, “It’s nothing personal. It’s just… she is so much stronger then you.”

Takumi let out a high-pitched scream, as he ran towards his older brother, his long bunny ears flopping in the wind, and the Nohrian siblings following close behind him.

Xander charged Soren, rearing his horse up and swinging his sword down upon the mage, slashing at his shoulder and down his arm. Soren reacted to the assault quickly, opening his tome and casting back at Xander while standing his ground. The wind picked up around Soren’s feet as green light shone from his tome, directing it at the elder prince of Nohr, who pulled back to a safe distance with the help of Leo.

Kiran saw Camilla charging up her tome off to their side, crimson light began to swell in her arms as she began to cast in Soren’s direction while he was distracted. The Kiran dropped the eggs she held in her arms, grabbing Soren’s arm and pulled him towards the shrine, taking cover behind one of the dragon statues, as red and purple light blasted the area where they stood.

“Shit…” Soren winced, clutching his arm, “I can’t take them all on at once.”

Kiran reached for Breidabilk at her side, she could try to fight them off, maybe they could make a dash for the tree line and escape into the woods while she provided cover. Kiran went to unhook the weapon from her belt, when she felt Soren’s hand stop her.

“You don’t know what that will do to them.” He told her, gripping Kiran’s arm, “Let’s focus on getting out of here un-noticed.”

Kiran paused, and snapped the weapon back to her side, nodding. He was right, the only living thing she had pointed it at in the past was blown into oblivion, and this was not the time to test out Breidabilk’s capabilities. She could hear the battle raging on between the Hoshidan and Nohrian royalty only a few feet away from them.

Kiran looked across from where they were hiding, and saw Sakura also taking cover behind the other dragon statue watching the fight from afar, and clutching her staff, “Sakura!” Kiran called out to her, waving for her to come over.

Sakura nodded, and wiped the tears from her eyes, dashed behind the pile of eggs that were between the statues, and then over to where Kiran and Soren sat. She took one look at his arm and lifted up her staff, “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, while she worked to close his wounds.

“Don’t worry about it.” Soren told her, ripping off the sleeves of the bunny suit he wore, “Do you think you can help us get out of here?”

“Of course!” Sakura answered, “There’s a path behind the shrine at leads to the eighth quadrant. You can follow that!”

“That’s great Sakura, lead the way!” Kiran told her, just as they heard Corrin’s ear-piercing screech and swords clash. There were a few blasts of light, arrows and spell casts were exchanged between the two parties and then a loud crash as Hinoka and her Pegasus were thrown into the shrine, hitting the pile of eggs and scattering them everywhere.

Sakura picked up one of Hinoka’s wooden buckets that rolled by and filled it with eggs from the main pile. “Here take this!” she said giving the bucket to Kiran, as they made their way to the back of the shrine.

“Sakura, you should come with us!” Kiran told her, “It’s not safe here…”

“Oh, I would Kiran, but…” Sakura turned back to look at the on-going battle, “they’re still my family!” she giggled and shrugged, “Oh! We’re still going to summon the cute bunny Alfonse, right? The orbs are hidden in my room still!”

Kiran looked at Soren, she wasn’t sure if he was still willing to go through with their plan after today. Soren smirked and nodded at her, “We wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Kiran told her.

Sakura smiled, “Well, I should get back, before they notice I’m not there.”

“Are you sure about this,” Kiran asked, looking down at the bucket full of eggs, “won’t Ryoma be upset?”

“If he notices I will just turn on the tears, it never fails!” Sakura giggled and skipped off back towards the front of the shrine, turning back to smile and wave, “Good luck!”

Kiran waved back, and chuckled under her breath, “I knew she wasn’t that innocent.”

* * *

Kiran and Soren followed the path through the bamboo forest, it wasn’t long before they had reached the eighth quadrant of the main garden, a large meadow on the cusp of the lake. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the bright light of the open meadow and held an egg up to the sun as they stood on the tree line, “I wonder what’s inside?” she said trying to see if she could make out any familiar forms from the shadows through the magical shell, “Hey, do you even know what the grand prize is?”

Something had caught Soren’s eye, “No idea.” he responded, walking away.

Kiran looked ahead, she saw it too. A light blue glow was emulating from the lake. “What is that?” she asked catching up to Soren as they walked over the rolling hills towards the water.

“I don’t know.” Soren said softly, “I want to get a better look, but let’s be cautious, okay?”

Kiran nodded, she was apprehensive about finding out what was near the water, and didn’t quite understand why Soren felt the need to go. As they drew closer to the lake she could clearly see the light was being created by thousands of eggs beneath the surface, shimmering and sparkling. “Wooow.” Kiran exclaimed, she couldn’t believe her eyes.

“What the…” Soren said, “How is this… never mind, I don’t care how.” He told Kiran, before heading down to the shore “Let’s just take what we can carry.”

“Don’t you think it’s strange?” Kiran asked, “All these eggs here, and no heroes around? It just doesn’t seem right; you know? Maybe we should just leave them be…”

Soren ignored her, reaching his hand into the water. Kiran wanted to trust him, but she couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling she had. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back from the lake, just as the ground started to shake and the water of the lake began to bubble. The blue light coming from the lake increased in intensity, as droplets of water started to flow upwards into the sky, as something beneath the surface began to emerge, a blue dragon that appeared to be made of nothing but light, rose out of the lake, sparkling as if created by the stars.

“N-Naga?” Kiran whispered, she didn’t know what to say, this hero was one of the few that lived outside the castle walls, rarely did she show herself, other than when it was required of her. “I-I didn’t expect to see you here?”

“I go… where I’m needed.” Naga said, transforming back into her human form and floating across the water towards them, stopping just short of the shoreline.

Soren held his tome close to his body, a single finger held between the pages, ready in case she decided to strike at the them. “That’s a fair amount of eggs you have collected.”

“Yes.” Naga responded, “Many heroes have come to claim them,” she breathlessly told them, “only to add to my bounty.”

Soren sneered, “Seems a bit excessive, why so many?”

“I wish to meet this Askr.” Naga told them, “A god-dragon, like myself. I was told he resides within one of these eggs.”

“I don’t think you quite understand…” Soren began to explain to the mythical being, before Kiran pulled on his arm.

“Just leave her be,” Kiran whispered to Soren, “I don’t have good feeling about this.”

“Very well.” Soren scoffed, and they turned to leave.

“Halt!” Naga called out, “You cannot leave my child.” She told them, “Not until you pay tribute, the eggs you carry.”

Kiran looked down at the bucket full of eggs she held, and frowned. _Not this again_ , she thought to herself.

“Don’t worry,” Soren told her, smiling as he opened his tome “I won’t have a problem dealing with her.”

“Yeah, but what about all of them?” Kiran asked, looking around, neither of them notice the group of other manaketes that now surrounded them.

“Damn it!” Soren cursed under his breath, “Just give her the eggs and be done with this, I’m not in the mood to spend the night in the infirmary.”

Kiran looked back down at the bucket of eggs, “Okay,” she smiled, “but you have to come get it.” She told Naga, holding out the bucket.

Naga began to move closer, floating across the ground towards Kiran. She reached out to take the offering just as Kiran pulled it back at the last second, raising the bucket above her, slamming it on to Naga’s head and knocking her back with a kick.

“Soren, Blast her… or something!” Kiran yelled out, before turning her attention to the dragons behind them.

Soren quickly opened his tome, and brought a barrage of spells upon Naga, pushing her back into the water. Kiran covered him, hitting each dragon that came at her with the bucket of eggs in her hand. Eggs flew out with each swing until there was nothing left, and the bucket began to crack and break apart.

“We have to go!” Kiran told Soren, “If we go now we can make it to those ruins over there!”

Soren nodded, his rabbit ears fluttering in the wind as he casted one last time in Naga’s direction. Kiran broke through the line of defense by pushing over the last dragon in their way, and dumping the bucket upside-down on their head. It howled out loud, and flailed it’s arms trying to get it off.

Kiran and Soren ran as fast as they could, their bunny tails bouncing as they went. The dragons that remained did not pursue them. They had what they wanted. All the eggs the Kiran had been holding were scattered about where they fought. They reached the ruins, collapsing against the old stone and gasping for breath. They both looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

“You just fought off several dragons with a bucket” Soren wheezed, dropping to his knees, and falling back to lay down, his bunny suit, filthy and in tatters, his long dark hair tangled around his shoulders.

“Not just any bucket!” Kiran gasped, “Hinoka’s bucket… it’s effective against dragons!” she laughed joining him on the ground, trying to composed herself, straightening the ears on her head, her bunny suit was no better then his, dirt stains covered the fur, and the ear bent at odd angles “But we lost all our eggs…” she said quietly, “I guess that’s the end of the egg hunt for us, and you won’t be training me…”

Soren sat up, shaking his head, “Kiran I don’t care about winning the egg hunt,” he told her, “I just wanted to see what you were capable of. I wanted to make sure I wasn’t wasting my time.”

“What!?” Kiran cried out, “Like a test!?”

“In a way, yes” Soren stood up, and offered his hand to her, “I may have been watching how you would react to different situations.”

“Did I pass?” she asked taking his hand and letting him pull her up.

Soren smiled, “Yes. You showed me today that you are willing to listen to instructions, but you also demonstrated that you can think for yourself and adapt quickly when needed.”

Kiran let out a gleeful squeal, and wrapped her arms around Soren’s neck, embracing him. “Thank-you! Thank-you!” she exclaimed, bouncing up in down, “I won’t disappoint you!”

Soren laughed quietly, “I know you won’t.” he told her as he hugged her back.

Fireworks began to explode over head, and the sky over the garden was on fire with pink and blue sparkles. The Order of Heroes Egg Hunt had officially ended.

Soren stopped and let go of Kiran, a puzzled look on his face. “What’s this?” he said, as he dug his hand into the pocket of the bunny suit. He pulled out a single egg, it shimmered blue in the light, with small pink sparkles cascading off it, as it vibrated lightly.

“Our first egg!” Kiran cried out in surprise.

It started to wobble back and forth in Soren’s hand, the vibration began to grow in intensity until it exploded into a cloud of gold sparkles and dust, revealing a small figurine of a golden dragon holding a piece of parchment.

Kiran and Soren gasped, when they saw Askr, the god-dragon statue, an indication that they were the winners of the egg hunt!

“I can’t believe it!” Kiran screamed in delight, “We won! And with only one egg!” she laughed, grabbing on to Soren’s arm, “What does it say!? What did we win!?”

Soren plucked the parchment note from the dragon’s hand, and handed the statue to Kiran, “Let’s see…” he smirked, and read the note out loud, trying not to laugh.

 _“Congratulations! You are hereby declared the winner of the Great Order of Heroes Spring Festival Egg Hunt!_  
Please enjoy your grand prize, twenty-four-hour personal assistant service by the Order of Heroes very own summoner! Kiran will be happy to assist you in any needs you require for one day, dressed in her very best spring festival entire!  
Please speak to Alfonse, Prince of Askr, on for further information on how to redeem your prize.”

“What…” Kiran said, all the joy lost in her voice, “No! Let me see that!” she cried trying to take the note from him.

Soren laughed, and held the prize out of her reach, “I wonder what I shall have you do first?”

“We’re a team! You can’t claim the prize all to yourself!” Kiran wailed, “That’s not fair!”

“Awww I’m sorry,” he pouted, as he mocked her, “but I don’t remember writing your name down when I signed up for the egg hunt.”

Kiran stumbled back, “Wait, what? You had to sign up? Alfonse just told me to just _show up_!”

Soren laughed, “Well it looks like you weren’t even competing now, doesn’t it!” he rubbed his chin thinking, “hmm, my office is in a state right now, and there’s so much filing to do.” He pondered walking away, “Hop along little bunny, we have much paperwork to do!”

Kiran groaned and looked at Askr, the God-Dragon statue she held in her hands, “Oh, you think your tactics can intimate me, Alfonse?” she said out loud, squeezing the statue in her hand “Well not anymore!” she ran off to catch up to Soren, “Watch out Askr, this summoner is just getting started!”

End.


End file.
